Akatsuki High
by Tobi Madara Uchiha Kyuubi
Summary: Deidara's new to the high school and finds that his roommate, Sasori, loves art. They make a bet and both try to win, but what happens if they accidentally fall in love while trying to prove each other wrong?
1. Deidara

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!**

I was a new student to Akatsuki High, I had a bad feeling about this school. I sigh as I find my way to the main office but apparently I was lost. _Great, I'm lost..._ I thought. Just then a guy with an orange mask with only one eye hole pops out of no where in front of me that I had to take two steps back just to get him out of my personal space. "Hi, I'm Tobi! Senpai looks lost, can Tobi help you get to where ever?" The guy, named Tobi, asked.

"Um.. Hi.. I'm Deidara, sure. I'm looking for the main office.." I said. Tobi starts leading the way to the main office and I follow him. Soon enough we get to a building that said 'Main Office' next to the door. "Thanks." I say to Tobi and walk into the building.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Deidara Iwa. This way, please." A man with orange hair said and leads me to the principal.

"Welcome, I'll make this short.. Here is a map to get around the campus, a key to your new dorm room, your schedule, and you start school tomorrow. I don't want to see you in this office for any kind of trouble.. Dismissed.." The principal said, putting two pieces of paper and a key on the desk. I just nod, grab the stuff and leaves the building. I sigh, looking at the keychain on the key which said 'Floor 6 Room 327'. I then look at the map to find the boys dorm right across, on the other side of campus, from the main office building. Sighing again, I start walking not paying attention to where I was going and accidentally bumps into someone, making me fall and drop my things.

"Oh, uh, sorry 'bout that.." I said and look up to see a guy that seems my age and has red hair and muddy brown eyes. He looks at me before helping get my stuff and help me up.

"It's all right, next time watch where you're going.. You're new here.. Never seen you around before. I'm guessing your on your way to the dorms?" The guy said. I just nod, he grabs my key and looks at the keychain. "You're in the same room as me. By the way, my name's Sasori. And you are?" The red head named Sasori said.

"My name's Deidara Iwa.. I'm quite surprised, you didn't mistake me for a girl, most people do." I said, happy for once someone got my gender right.

"Well, of course. You wouldn't be heading straight if you weren't a boy, it's that obvious. Though it's also obvious to why people mistake you as a girl. You do have long hair, ever considered cutting it?" Sasori said and smirks.

"Hell no! I like my hair long.." I said.

"Well, anyway, I'll lead you to our dorm.. You're luggage is already there so you don't have to worry about that.." Sasori said, smirking. He turns around and starts walking to the boys dormitories. I sigh before following the red head.

We finally make it to the dormitory and up to the sixth floor. Sasori unlocks the door and walks in, I walk in behind him. I look around, seeing that our room was bigger than I thought it would be. There were two beds with a night stand, a lamp on it, between the beds, two desks with laptops on them along with lamps next to the laptop, a bookshelf full of books that were catoegorized as manga, dictionaries, scifi, fiction, non-fiction, etc. There were also two closets and a bathroom connected to the room. "Wow, this is huge!" I exclaimed.

"The desk, laptop, closet and bed closest to the window is your side. The bookshelf is for both of us." Sasori explained and sat on his bed. I look over at him and nods. I wander over to the bookshelf and look through the selections. I found one of my favorite manga series _InuYasha_ and took out Volume 49 from the shelf and layed on my bed. I started, happily, reading the manga, not noticing that a certain someone was staring at me.

It felt like hours went by when I saw that it was only a half hour from when I started reading the book. I got up and put the book away where I found it, not wanting to mess up how the bookshelf is organized. I turn back around to see the red head making a puppet. "A puppet? You make puppets?" I asked, right after I said that I felt a bit rude from the way I asked. But nonetheless Sasori paused to look up at me.

"Yeah, it's my way of expressing art." He said casually before returning to his work on the puppet.

"Haha, I guess we do have something in common. I was afraid I'd be stuck with a roommate who hated art. I love art, though I use clay to form art and then make it explode." I said happily.

"Why would you make art explode? Art is eternal beauty that shall last forever."

"You are wrong. Art is a fleeting beauty that only last for a moment."

"Really now? Well, maybe I think you are wrong." The red head was smirking now like he found my opinion amusing.

"You got a odd opinion about art."

"So do you."

"Not really."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Depends, what do I have to do?"

"If you can prove to me that your opinion of art is better than my opinion, I will do your homework for you. But, if I can prove to you that my opinion is better than yours then you have to do my homework. Deal?"

"Piece of cake. You got yourself a deal. Be ready to be doing my homework in a week." I smiled, I normally don't make bets but this bet was interesting and got my full attention. I was going to do anything just to win this bet, especially since I didn't want to be stuck with his homework along with my own.

After talking more about art, I followed Sasori to the cafeteria for lunch. We sat at a table, I only recognized one person and that was hyperactive Tobi who was waving at us when we walked into the building. "Hi Sasori, and Senpai!" Tobi said. I wave at Tobi as Sasori ignores him.

"Well, I guess you already know Tobi.. The guy next to him is Itachi Uchiha, Kisame, Zetsu, Pain, Konan, Hidan, and Kakuzu. Guys this is Deidara." Sasori introduced.

"Welcome to Hell!" Hidan said, smiling a bit evilly. Even his violet eyes showed a bit of evilness which made me slightly shiver. Kakuzu just rolled his green pupil-less eyes at his silver haired friend. The rest laughed a bit except Itachi. The raven haired teen just held an emotionless expression on his face, not even smiling the slightest at what his friends were saying. I felt like me and him weren't going to be the best of friends any time soon if he keeps up with the emotionless act.

"Don't worry, he's always like this in public. We're use to it." Sasori told me, noticing that I was staring at the Uchiha. I shrug and tune in to the conversation that the rest of the group was paying attention to and laughing at.

**A/n: Please review, first time I make a story in first person. I will be switching POV every now and then in the later chapters. Arigato! ^_^**


	2. Sasori

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! I do not own any characters!**

While Deidara was busy chatting with the group, I look over at Itachi and saw he was staring at Deidara. I was confused because the raven haired teen never stared at someone for so long, especially a newbie like my blonde roommate. I look at my roommate who doesn't seem to realize that someone was staring at him before standing up. "Excuse me.." I said as I leave the cafeteria and leans against the wall outside. He couldn't help but feel jealous. '_Why the hell am I jealous?_' I asked in my head as I close my eyes tightly.

"Sasori-kun?" The voice was familiar but it wasn't any of my friends. I open my eyes and looks to the person who called my name. I kept an emotionless face though I wanted to glare at the girl. The girl was one of few of my fangirls, her name was Natsumi. "Umm.. The homecoming dance is coming up.. I was wondering... If you could come with me to the dance?" She asked, her face was bright red.

"No, Natsumi.. I don't want to go to the dance with you.." I said, coldly, then walks away. My hands in my pockets. I was walking for probably about twenty minutes before I heard someone call my name. I look back and see Deidara running over to me.

"Sasori!" Deidara called about fifty feet away from where Sasori stood. The blonde catches up and breathes heavily for a little while.

"What?" I ask, impatient.

Deidara stood straight, looking at me. I was a tad bit smaller than him so he had to slightly look down. "When were you going to tell me there was a dance coming up Saturday?" He asked.

"I figured they would tell you.." I said, shrugging my shoulders before starting to walk again. My blonde roommate following close behind. "Is there anything else you needed?"

"Yeah. I got a point already!" The blonde said happily. I look back at him like he just said something that he shouldn't be happy about.

"What? How?" I ask, wondering when he got a point.

"The food. Play around with it and you make art but then you have to eat it which makes it a fleeting beauty." He said confidentally. Sadly, I had to give him the point. He was right at that. I sigh as I look up at the darkening sky.

"I don't want to, but you do have a point there.." I said, but defeatedly. There were many things, more things, that are eternal beauty. "Which makes us tied."

"Tied? How?" He asked, a bit startled. I smirk as I look back at my blonde roomate.

"My puppets. They are eternal beauty."

"Fine.. We're tied..." He grumbles, not happy that now they had to break the tie for one of us to win. I chuckle at his attitude. We reach the dorms and go to our room. I knew another way of getting a point so right when we walked into our dorm room, I grab my camera and looks out the window and takes a picture of the campus.

I turn to look at my roommate with a smirk on my face. "Another point for eternal beauty." I said as I show the blonde the picture I just took. He grumbles something incoherently as he lays on his bed, covering his head. I place my camera on the nightstand and crawls into bed. I shut the light off and goes to sleep. In the morning when I wake up the first thing I hear is Deidara saying that we are tied again. I blink and look at him. "How..?"

"Heheh.. Sleeping can be a piece of art but it only lasts until the person wakes up." Deidara said, smiling. "Hey, how long is this contest going to go on for?"

"Fine.. How about it ends on the day of the homecoming dance." I said. '_It should be fair enough since the dance is in six days if you count today.._' I thought to myself.

"Sounds good to me. Be prepared to do my homework, Sasori!" The blonde said as he went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I roll my eyes at him and mutters "You wish.." as I walk to my closet and picks out an outfit. I black shirt with red clouds and black jeans.

**Me: Sorry it's sooooo short! And also sorry for the loooong wait! I was moving all over the place this summer. I will try to update at least every week or two!**

**Deidara: Homecoming? Already? Who the hell are you going to make me go with? And why was Itachi staring at me without me realizing?**

**Sasori: Stop yelling, brat. I'm sure TMUK has a reason to all this.. Right?**

**Me: Yup. So, DeiDei you will have to wait and see what happens to you.. *cough* and Sasori *cough* in the future chapters!**

**Deidara: Wait, what? What about me a-**

**Sasori: *pushes Deidara* Anyway.. Review.. Now... Don't keep me waiting... I am very impatient at this moment..**


End file.
